cohorts_veil_of_entropyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fort Norwind Barony Quests
Deliver Supplies from Mellandille *Deliver quest item "Fort Norwind Supplies" that were retrieved from the Mellandille Barony Quest. *Story: After having picked up supplies in Mellandille, they can be delivered to Fort Norwind. *Rewards: XP, Military Units, Gold *Repeats - unlimited. Quest: A nip at the door (level 1) * Location: Norwind Barony * Story: Send a party of characters to deal with the marauding Ice Gremlins. * Enemies: 1 Ice Gremlin snow mage minion, 1 Ice Gremlin thug minion * Rewards: Weapons, Local Fame * Repeats - unlimited Quest: A chill in the air (level 2) * Location: Norwind Barony * Story: Send a party of characters to deal with the marauding Ice Gremlins. * Enemies: 1 Ice Gremlin warrior (L1), 1 Ice Gremlin thug (L1) * Rewards: Weapons, Local Fame * Repeats - unlimited Quest: A biting wind (level 3) * Location: Norwind Barony * Story: Send a party of characters to deal with the marauding Ice Gremlins. * Enemies: 1 Ice Gremlin warrior (L2), 2 Ice Gremlin thugs (L1), 2 Ice Gremlin snow mage minions. * Rewards: Weapons, Local Fame * Repeats - unlimited Quest: A frosty night (level 4) * Location: Norwind Barony * Story: Send a party of characters to deal with the marauding Ice Gremlins. * Enemies: 1 Ice Gremlin snow mage (L3), 2 Ice Gremlin warriors (L1), 2 Ice Gremlin archers (L1). * Rewards: Items, Local Fame * Repeats - unlimited Quest: Borra Frostguard * Borra Frostguard, an Ice Gremlin that lives on the borderlands of Fort Norwind has grown weary of how it's inhabitants have been cutting away at the boreal forest. He knows his attempts are futile, but he continues to send his minions against the Lord of Fort Norwind in the hopes that he will eventually cease his logging operations and allow the gremlins to live in peace. * Send 2 level 5+ diplomats to negotiate a solution to Borra Frostguard's issues. * Rewards: Quest - Cease all Logging at Fort Norwind & Quest - Eliminate the Ice Gremlin Threat. Quest: Cease all Logging at Fort Norwind * Location: Fort Norwind Barony *Story: Borra Frostguard, an Ice Gremlin that lives on the borderlands of Fort Norwind has grown weary of how it's inhabitants have been cutting away at the boreal forest. He knows his attempts are futile, but he continues to send his minions against the Lord of Fort Norwind in the hopes that he will eventually cease his logging operations and allow the gremlins to live in peace. *Send 2 level 5+ diplomats to negotiate a solution to Borra Frostguard's issues. *Destroys all logging camps in the Barony. * Close Quests: A nip at the door, A chill in the air, A frosty night, Cease all Logging at Fort Norwind, and Eliminate the Frost Imp Threat * Rewards: 200 level 2 Ice Gremlin troops at Fort Norwind, XP, Armor, Local Fame Quest: Eliminate the Frost Imp Threat (Level 6) * Location: Borra Frostguard Camp * Story: Send a stack to eliminate Borra Frostguard. * Enemies: 1 Ice Gremlin snow mage (L5), 2 Ice Gremlin warriors (L3), 3 x 25 Ice Gremlin military units (L3). * Close Quests: A nip at the door, A chill in the air, A frosty night, Borra Frostguard * Rewards: 1 x 100 Norfolk Human military units at Fort Norwind (L3), XP, Armor, Local Fame Category:Norfolk Warriors Category:Barony Quests